wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dun Morogh NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in Dun Morogh. = Questgivers = * Adlin Pridedrift - ** 5 Scalding Mornbrew Delivery * Alamar Grimm - ** 4 Beginnings (Warlock) * Balir Frosthammer ** 2 A New Threat * Durnan Furcutter - ** 5 Bring Back the Mug * Felix Whindlebolt ** 3 A Refugee's Quandary * Foreman Stonebrow - ** 9 Those Blasted Troggs! * Granis Swiftaxe - ** 10 Muren Stormpike (10) * Grelin Whitebeard ** 4 The Troll Cave ** 5 The Stolen Journal ** 5 Senir's Observations (1) * Grif Wildheart - ** 10 Taming the Beast (Hunter) ** 10 Training the Beast (Hunter) * Hands Springsprocket ** 5 Supplies to Tannok * Hogral Bakkan - ** 10 Road to Salvation (Rogue) * Jarven Thunderbrew ** 7 Return to Marleth * Jordan Stilwell ** 22 The Test of Righteousness (Paladin) ** 22 The Test of Righteousness (Paladin) * Loslor Rudge - ** 6 Ammo for Rumbleshot * Magis Sparkmantle - ** 10 Speak with Bink (Mage) * Marleth Barleybrew ** 6 Bitter Rivals * Maxan Anvol - ** 4 Garments of the Light (Priest) * Mountaineer Barleybrew ** 10 Scout to Kadrell * Mountaineer Thalos ** 5 Senir's Observations (2) * Narm Faulk ** 13 The Tome of Divinity (Paladin) * Ozzie Togglevolt ** 27 Gnogaine (Dungeon) ** 30 The Only Cure is More Green Glow (Dungeon) * Pilot Bellowfiz ** 6 Stocking Jetsteam ** 7 Evershine * Pilot Hammerfoot ** 10 The Lost Pilot * Pilot Stonegear ** 7 The Grizzled Den ** 22 Search for Incendicite * Ragnar Thunderbrew ** 7 Beer Boasted Boar Ribs (Cooking) ** 55 Hurley Blackbreath (Dungeon) * Razzle Sprysprocket ** 10 Operation Recombobulation * Rejold Barleybrew ** 8 A Favor for Evershine ** 8 Return to Bellowfiz ** 9 The Perfect Stout ** 10 Shimmer Stout * Rudra Amberstill ** 12 Protecting the Herd (Elite) * Senator Mehr Stonehallow ** 11 The Public Servant * Senir Whitebeard ** 9 Frostmane Hold ** 10 The Reports * Sten Stoutarm ** 1 Dwarven Outfitters ** 1 Consecrated Rune (Dwarf Paladin) ** 1 Encrypted Memorandum (Gnome Rogue) ** 1 Encrypted Rune (Dwarf Rogue) ** 1 Etched Rune (Dwarf Hunter) ** 1 Glyphic Memorandum (Gnome Mage) ** 1 Hallowed Rune (Dwarf Priest) ** 1 Simple Memorandum (Gnome Warrior) ** 1 Simple Rune (Dwarf Warrior) ** 1 Tainted Memorandum (Gnome Warlock) ** 3 Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery * Talin Keeneye ** 3 The Boar Hunter ** 4 Coldridge Valley Mail Delivery (2) * Tharek Blackstone ** 5 Tools for Steelgrill * Tundra MacGrann ** 12 Tundra MacGrann's Stolen Stash (Elite) = Class Trainers = * Azar Stronghammer - ** Bromos Grummner - * Gimrizz Shadowcog - ** Alamar Grimm - *** Dannie Fizzwizzle - **** Wren Darkspring - * Granis Swiftaxe - ** Thran Khorman - * Grif Wildheart - ** Thorgas Grimson - *** Peria Lamenur - * Hogral Bakkan - ** Solm Hargrin - * Magis Sparkmantle - ** Marryk Nurribit - * Maxan Anvol - ** Branstock Khalder - = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = * Bronk Guzzlegear - * Cook Ghilm - * Gremlock Pilsnor - * Dank Drizzlecut - * Yarr Hammerstone - * Paxton Ganter - * Thamner Pol - * Tognus Flintfire - = Merchants = * Adlin Pridedrift - * Boran Ironclink - * Burdrak Harglhelm - * Durnan Furcutter - * Frast Dokner - * Gamili Frosthide - * Golorn Frostbeard - * Grawn Thromwyn - * Gretta Ganter - * Grundel Harkin - * Hegnar Rumbleshot - * Innkeeper Belm - * Kazan Mogosh - * Keeg Gibn - * Kreg Bilmn - * Loslor Rudge - * Milli Featherwhistle - * Rybrad Coldbank - * Tannok Frosthammer - * Thrawn Boltar - * Turuk Amberstill - * Veron Amberstill - = Various Services = * Binjy Featherwhistle - * Innkeeper Belm - * Ironforge Guard - (Directions) * Ironforge Mountaineer - (Directions) * Shelby Stoneflint - * Ultham Ironhorn - Category:Zone:Dun Morogh Category:NPCs